Happy Afternoon
by Lilmac45
Summary: Another One-shot in the 'Happy Days' series. Another happy afternoon for the four girls with G/p Rachel. This will be most likely the only smutty R, Q, S, and B chapter. Im a faberry shipper all the way


_Part 4 of the 'Happy Days 'series. _

_If anyone is interested in beta'ing or helping write things message me. But like I said I really like the characters and would love to see them blossom into a full story. _

_**Previously:**_

_Tapping her lips "it's alright Rach, we can just cuddle and sleep the rest of the night away." Burrowing into Rachel's chest with her hands rest comfortably under her shirt she closed her eyes allowing herself to tumble into sleep. Noticing the girl in her arms was already asleep Rachel reached down grabbing the comforter pulling it up over them both. Laying back into Quinn's warmth she thought about the last two days and how absolutely wonderful they have been. She never thought she would find someone that accepted her for just being her, let alone find a girlfriend and a friend both of which have accepted her fully. Looking down at the girl in her arms, her thoughts drifted to the amazing sex that they have had, with that thought alone she realized that she would do anything for the girl in her arms, it's a strange feeling after only truly knowing someone for days but know that no matter what happens she would do anything to keep this girl in her life. She kissed Quinn on the forehead one last time before succumbing to the exhaustion within her body._

"_God what am amazing feeling"_ Rachel thought pulling Quinn closer to her, with her hand resting on her abs under her night shirt. Careful to keep her little friend away from Quinn's delectable backside "_maybe sleeping in so little wasn't the smartest thing"_ looking down she noticed how the other girl's night shirt had ridden up during the night, giving her a perfect view. Leaning in placing a wet open mouth kiss to the girl's neck, relishing in the soft moan and slight arch of her back it created, placing more kisses down her neck and over her shoulder, with each solid kiss Quinn would arch her back further into Rachel's front, feeling overwhelming warm spread throughout her body, looking down she noticed her morning wood was encased by the cheeks of Quinn's warm backside.

Quinn's moans and ragged breath deepened, the more pressure Rachel put into her kissing. The hands that were once stationary on Quinn's stomach started roaming freely, gently caressing her breast with one hand while massaging her upper inner thigh with the other. Slowly starting to thrust her hips, matching the gyrations of Quinn's, the hand on her upper thigh moving north towards the radiating heat, reaching the apex her fingers parted the saturated folds running one digit through the abundant moisture.

Pulling away from the glorious body in front of her Rachel leaned up on her elbow, running her fingers over Quinn's sides. With the slight movement Quinn rolled over onto her back, her loose nightshirt pooling just below her breasts. Once on her back, the rocking of her hips increased, while snaking her hand down between her legs, slipping her fingers between her folds, stopping at her clit rubbing in slow circles "mmmmm Rach"

Rachel's cock twitched and started leaking copious amounts of precum at the thought of Quinn masturbating; looking up noticing Quinn was still sleeping she brought her hand down grasping her member stroking it slowly to the soundtrack of Quinn's moans. "Rach don't tease, please eat me." She heard. Sitting up further while staring at the still sleeping goddess next to her, she moved down Quinn's body careful not to make too much noise. She positioned herself between Quinn's spread legs, inhaling the deep smells of her lover's arousal. Carefully without touching Quinn's massaging hand she took a swipe up the dripping folds, quickly pulling to watch for a reaction, she didn't have to wait long just as she pulled back Quinn's hips bucked looking for more. Leaning forward again she took a smaller firmer lick remaining this time at her opening, immediately her hips bucked into her face while quickening her pace on her clit.

"Baby please, you're so good at that please." Quinn mumbled, still deep in dream land.

"_This has got to be an exciting dream, damn." _Rachel thought dipping her head to continue. With her tongue still lingering at her lovers opening she slowly pushed in while curling it, flicking slowly in and out, her eyes staring up Quinn's body watching for any sign she may be awake. With each thrust in she met Quinn's rapidly accelerating hips.

"Mmmmm god Rach, you feel amazing. I'm so close, don't tease me baby." Quinn breathed out, increasing her hand movements. With hearing that Rachel doubled her efforts, thrusting her tongue even deeper. Rachel could feel Quinn's thighs start to tremble with one more deep thrust she left her tongue in twisting and curling it while licking the inside walls of Quinn's tightening pussy. She felt the walls spasm while her mouth was flooded with cum "Fuck Rach…Fuck…" Quinn moaned loudly removing her hand from her clit, resting it on her chest.

Rachel slowly pulled her tongue out, sitting back looking down at her incredibly sexy girlfriend while she recovers from what had to have been one of the sexiest wet dreams she ever had. She laid down next to her, grabbing a hold of her stiff member, squeezing the base in hopes that it would go down but after what just happened she doubted it would be going down any time soon without some kind of release. Just thinking about what she did made her ten times harder, knowing that it wouldn't take much she rolled onto her back, closed her eyes and started stroking herself replaying the soundtrack in her mind from a few minutes ago.

"God Quinn you are so sexy" she whispered applying just a bit more pressure the large amount of precum leaking out aiding in her efforts. Just as she's hit the part of Quinn cumming in her mind she feels heat spread through her member, opening her eyes slowly she is met with the amazing sight of Quinn between her legs with the large weeping tip just inside her mouth,

"I couldn't resist helping, you don't mind right?" she mumbled never around Rachel's hard cock. Unable to think clearly Rachel just shakes her head while continuing to stare, Quinn reached down pulling Rachel's hand away, dropping her head down to take more of Rachel into her mouth, slowly starting to bob her head while increasing the suction.

Rachel's hips thrust up forcefully making Quinn take more of her in her mouth, causing her to gag, panicking at the action Rachel forced her hips down into the bed making Quinn chase her.

"Fuck…Sorry baby…I didn't mean to do that, you're just so good at that…you feel amazing."

"Relax Rach, its ok…it didn't hurt you just surprised me is all." She reassured her, doubling her efforts to get the other girl off.

Rachel could hear loud slurping noises which only caused her already painfully hard member to get even harder. With seeing her girlfriend attempting to restrain herself, Quinn grabbed her hand placing it on top of her head, Rachel threading her fingers through the blonde locks almost immediately.

Feeling her balls start to tingle, Rachel attempted to pull Quinn's hair to get her off "Quinn…Fuck…I'm going to cum, baby I'm gonna cum…Shit" with hearing that Quinn pulled back slightly keeping the head in her mouth tonguing the slit rapidly, while bringing her hand up to massage her sac gently.

With the intense sensations, Rachel couldn't resist, tightening her hold in Quinn's hair. She started shooting rope after rope in the other girl's mouth.

"Fuck baby…Shit…God you feel amazing." Rachel yelled. Quinn continued tonguing the other girls softening member until Rachel pulled her hair bringing her up to a scorching kiss. Rutting her hips down onto the member that had slid between her folds. "Shit baby, if you keep doing that I'm going to get hard again."

Smirking down at the girl under her she ground her hips harder "Well to be honest with the dream I just had mixed with sucking you off…I think I'm going to need you hard for what I want to do to you."

"Oh really…The dream you had huh, what was this dream about?" she asked increasing the pressure of the grinding making sure to hit her clit with the tip of her penis on every up thrust.

"Well you see, I had this amazing with you being the star of course…" grinding down leaning in for a quick kiss "we started out kissing, which led to you eating me out so passionately that I squirted all over your face." Popping her hips up to increase the friction Rachel's member slid into Quinn's tight opening.

Thrusting up meeting Quinn's thrust down the slowly started a rhythm. "So I ate you huh…did I drink you up after you squirted all over me?"

"Fuck Rach, faster harder." Rachel doubled her pistoning hips. "You did…you tongued me so well that I thought I was going to cum again." Grinding down hard on the last thrust her walls tightened.

Leaning in Rachel pulled Quinn down meeting her lips; she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth biting gently. She released her lip pushing her tongue into the girl's mouth, their tongues dueled. When Rachel felt Quinn's thigh start to shake, she brought her hand down between them applying direct pressure to her engorged clit, rubbing in tight circles, "Fuck Rach"

Feeling her walls tighten around her "That's it baby, let go…I want to see how big of a mess you can make."

Knowing she was close she adjusted her hips so that Rachel would hit her just right with each thrust up, feeling the pressure intensify in her abdomen she leaned back resting her weight on Rachel's thighs thrusting her hips down hard "Fuck Rach…I'm gonna…" Rachel pressed down harder on her click pounding up hard once more. "Fuck" Quinn yelled lifting up, releasing a stream of cum all over the body under her.

"Fuck Quinn…God you are gorgeous" with seeing the other girl ejaculate she grabbed her member stroking once hard releasing her own load mixing with Quinn's on her stomach. Quinn leaned down licking up Rachel's stomach collecting their combined fluids onto her tongue, bring her lips up to Rachel's pushing her tongue straight into her mouth, both moaning with the tastes assaulting them. Pulling back she rested her forehead against Rachel's, taking in deep breaths to calm herself.

"That was amazing Rach, we should get up soon it's getting late. But I really don't want to." She rolled over cuddling into Rachel's side, throwing her arm over her stomach straight into the cold drying pool of cum. "I guess we really need to get up and shower, we kinda made a mess."

Pushing her arm under Quinn's neck pulling the other girl closer she hummed her response. "I don't mind the mess since I know where I came from…" closing her eyes relishing in the closeness just as she was about to doze off again they heard _"Fuck san pound me baby…Pound me with your hard cock..Fuck"_ followed by a high pitched shriek.

Leaning up on her elbows "well I guess it's time to get up, I don't think I can fall…" glancing down her words lost in her throat she noticed Rachel's penis start to harden. "It looks like someone is already getting up…I guess I know your enjoying what you hear." She said giggling slightly hearing the other two start to fumble around in the hall.

"_San leave them alone they could be having sexy times…You know you would be pissed as hell if they interrupted us." _Britney stage whispered

"_Come on brit…Please…I just want to pop in and say good morning…please."_

"_Fine…I don't want to be involved I'm going down stairs."_ With that Santana burst through the door stopping both girls to freeze mid pulling up the sheets.

"Morning guys. Did you have a good night?" Santana asked smirking down at the disheveled look of both girls. "I'm guessing by the nakedness I'm going to say you did. Rach what's all over your stomach? It looks like…" with the look that both girls gave her it dawned on her "Aww fuck really guys… Eww that's really gross…you couldn't have cleaned up, I mean really."

"Sorry san, we were going to get up when we heard some rather disturbing shrieks, that kinda put a bit of a kink in our shower time" with that she smirked at Santana looking down at the small bulge under the sheet. Santana followed Quinn's line of sight smiling at Rachel's growing tent.

"So Rachel, you hear something you liked this morning?"

"Ahh…I guess I did…Sorry it's hard to control now." Rachel said blushing.

Walking closer to the bed, Santana ran her hand over the bulge feeling it twitch, looking over at Quinn who was watching the scene unfold biting her lip. Feeling the hand on her member, she fell back onto the bed, staring up into Quinn's eyes. Santana bit her lip massaging the growing tent. Quinn drug her hand down, under the sheet, slowly massaging Rachel balls.

"Quinn kiss me" Rachel demanded grabbing her neck bringing her lips down into a passionate kiss. With the growing sensations her engorged cock started to weep precum which created a wet spot on the tenting sheet.

Santana saw the wet spot licking her lips "shit, I'll be right back. I need to get brit." She said running out the door.

Quinn continued massaging Rachel's tightening balls, leaning down to press another lingering kiss "Are you ok with this?"

Reciprocating the kiss deepening it almost instantly, she pushed the sheet down lower releasing her stiffened cock, pulling back looking into Quinn's eyes "only if you are."

"I think…I think I'm ok with it…but it's your womanhood that's on display…So it's really up to you."

"If you're ok with it, I'm ok with it. But I don't want to have sex with anyone but you…if that's ok with you" she said smiling meekly. Being pulled back down into another kiss that was deepened with both of them putting everything into it.

Both girls heard Santana and Britney walk into the room talking quietly, but neither caring to break the kiss. Instead Rachel pulled Quinn closer to her adjusting slightly so her hand could slip between her hand between her legs "Wow san look…She's really big…Can we really play with them?" Britney asked walking over to the bed.

Santana realizing that she might be interrupting an intimate moment between the two, decided to grab brit leaning against the bed kissing her just as passionately as the girls on the bed pulling back "yah brit, we can play with them if you want. Do you want to?"

"I do… I want to play with them…Quinnie's our best friend and Rachie's her girlfriend so we can all be best friends and play sometimes. It can be so much fun…But san no one else, I don't want to play with anyone else…You either I don't want you having sexy times with anyone but me and Quinnie."

"I won't brit, only you and Rach with Quinnie." Pulling the other girl back into a kiss she pulled her hand over starting to massage the head of Rachel's cock while her other hand slid between Britney's thighs straight to her engorged clit.

Feeling the foreign hand on her exposed member Rachel jumped slightly "Oh shit" she moaned jerking her hips up. Leaning up Quinn saw Santana's hand rubbing her girlfriend. Feeling Rachel pull on her hand that was still massaging her balls "Quinn, let go please, I don't want to cum yet." She whispered pulling her into a kiss, pushing her hand further down Quinn's folds slipping her fingers into the opening.

"Fuck Rach…Harder" Quinn said pushing her hips harder against Rachel's fingers. Hearing Quinn, both Britney and Santana looked over seeing the look ecstasy on Quinn's face.

"San can I taste her? I want to taste Rachie." Pulling her fingers away Santana moved onto the bed, holding up Rachel's member for her girlfriend mouth.

Rachel looked down locking eyes with Santana, nodding her head; Santana grabbed Britney's head leading it to the weeping cock. Britney engulfed the head in her mouth sucking roughly, while Santana leant down pulling her balls into her mouth. Feeling the warm sensation on both her member and balls, Rachel was unable to stop her hips from canting up, upon hearing the slight gagging noise she reached down grasping the head of blonde hair slightly pulling her back.

"Easy Brit, I don't want to cum yet." She said attempting to calm her thrusting hips.

Pulling back leaving a strand of saliva and precum, "It's ok Rachie, you can cum. I don't mind." Britney mumbled while going back to the task at hand, feeling a moan rip through Britney she glanced down at Santana noticing that her head was now buried between her blonde lovers thighs. Seeing this brought her back to her own lover who was staring down at the other two while slowly thrusting her hips impaling herself on the waiting digits.

Quinn lent down quickly capturing Rachel's lips in a long languid kiss. "I'm so close Rach…Finish me…please." Pulling back from Britney's head she brought her hand down to Quinn's clit, rubbing small tight circles, feeling Quinn's insides gripping her fingers tightly until she threw her head back moaning loudly losing all sense of coordination "Fuck Rach…Fuck…"

Hearing Quinn lose herself brought Rachel back to reality, bringing her hand back down to Britney's head pulling her hair slightly which only spurred the blonde on, feeling her orgasm quickly approaching "Brit you need to let go…ahh shit…Brit I'm going to cum…" noticing that instead of backing off Britney took more of her in her mouth moaning at what she assumed Santana was doing the force of the vibration pushed her over the edge, gripping tightly to Britney's head spurting thick ropes of cum down the other girls throat "Fuck Brit…Shit" releasing her hold on her head she grabbed a hold of Quinn pulling her down to lay against her side, leaving open mouthed kisses against her pale neck sucking sharply when Britney gave one final hard suck which brought out one last stream of cum.

"San…I'm cumming don't stop… Please" with that she felt Britney pop her still erect member out of her mouth, while leaning her head against her thigh to ride out her own orgasm.

Britney grabbed Santana pulling her up completely on the bed, while staring into her eyes, moving her hand down to Santana's soaked folds feeling the other girls cum dripping down her thighs "Rachie, can san ride you? She needs to cum still, it won't take long she is soaked." she asked feeling Santana shudder at the soft ministration.

Rachel unsure what to say after what just happened, looked over at Quinn who looked just as unsure "It's up to you beautiful, I'm yours" she whispered. "If you don't want her to, it's ok we can get her off other ways" she said smirking.

Kissing Rachel quickly she reached down gripping her cock tightly stroking slowly "This is mine…But after everything that just happened…I'm ok with sharing, I think it will be kinda hot." She said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"If you don't want me to, it's ok. Really Quinn…Brit can just finish me I'm so close already."

Leaning over Rachel's body to grab a condom off of the nightstand extending it down to the other girls "No…San really…It's ok…" Britney grabbed the condom quickly opening it and rolling it on, Santana got up straddling Rachel, unsure what to do or where to put her hands. Quinn noticed the uneasiness of the Latina, she sat up, pulling her lips over to her placing a quick peck "It's ok san…You can touch my girl…" she whispered Quinn ran her hand down Santana's body stopping at her hand bringing it up to Rachel's bare chest resting it lightly on the already stiff nipple, feeling the warm skin on her already rapidly cooling chest, Rachel thrust up impaling the head of her cock into Santana's warm tight channel. Feeling the thick intrusion, Santana moaned loudly, instinctively tweaking the hard peak resting under her flattened hand, slowly sliding down the remainder resting her ass on Rachel's thighs.

"Shit Rach…You feel so big…Damn I gotta give Quinn credit… for taking you…" slowly grinding down giving herself ample time to adjust to the thickness. Smiling at brit who had taken a seat next to Quinn with her hand between the other blonde's thighs, smirking at the two blondes' obvious arousal "Just go slow for me please, it's been a long time since I've had something thicker than Brit's fingers in me"

Following Santana's line of sight, smiling at her own blonde who had Britney's fingers tracing her outer lips while her own hand was mimicking the action, staring at the impaled brunette, smirking up, she thrust up softly feeling the other girls arousal coat her balls and thighs, her insides gripping her tightly "Shit San you're so tight…what do you say we give our girls something to stare at?"

Starting a slow rhythm matching each slow thrust up "Told you…fingers only…I'm game…shit big…just keep doing that I'm close already" with that Rachel started thrusting up rapidly while staring at Quinn who was biting her lip, slowly grinding her hips against Britney's now inserted fingers. "Baby…Let it out…it's ok…Enjoy Britney while you watch San fall apart on your cock"

Bringing her attention back to her girlfriend releasing her lip, grinding down harder on Britney's fingers quickening the pace of her own fingers within the other blonde "God baby…you look so good with San riding you…So sexy"

"Ride her harder Sannie, make her cum…Shit Quinn…I'm close I want to come with you San" Britney said through panting breath, hearing her girls pleas Santana grabbed her by the back of the neck pulling her lips to her, kissing with all teeth and tongue instantly dueling for dominance while grinding down harder against Rachel's rapid thrusts up, she could feel a finger on her clit not knowing whose it is, nor was she caring with an intense orgasm building in her.

Grabbing Santana's hips forcing her down harder feeling her cock already beginning to twitch "Come here Quinn" leaning up slightly to pull Quinn into a kiss, mimicking the intense kiss of the other two. "Fuck San"

"Cum for me baby…I need to hear you…I'm so close…I need to cum." Quinn breathed against her lips.

Hearing Quinn she could feel the build up with one more hard thrust up she felt, saw and heard the chair reaction, she felt San's insides grip her tighter spasming around her twitching cock which caused her to release inside the condom.

In quick succession she heard San call out her name while the blondes called out each other's names, with her eyes still closed she felt the bed dip while her body got heavier with what felt like multiple bodies lying on her. Opening her eyes she saw Quinn curled into one side with brit on the other, while Santana was lying on top of her still impaled on her still semi erect cock.

"Fuck Rach…Do you ever go down? You've had two intense orgasms and are still up." Santana said while weakly thrusting her hips.

Quinn chuckling at the Latina's comments "Nope that's my girl she's got stamina"

Blushing at the attention her member was receiving "Rach don't get shy now not while you're still buried in me, it's hot that you can stay hard." Yawning Santana shifted up and off Rachel's cock but maintained her position on top of the girl, while wrapping her arm around a dozing Britney who just snuggled closer to the group. "Besides it guarantees you get your girl off…something most guys can't do." She said while closing her own eyes.

"That she is most definitely good at…She has yet to leave me unsatisfied." Quinn said smugly, closing her eyes burrowing further into Rachel's arms kissing the exposed neck softly.

Leaning down between the bodies in an attempt to pull off the used condom dropping it in the wastebasket beside the bed then pulling the covers up over the group "Well that's good to know" she said while pressing her lips to the crown of Quinn's head. "How about a nap since, you guys completely wore me out." Hearing a few mumbles, she glanced to her left seeing Britney already asleep with Santana holding her close to Rachel's body following san's arm up she saw Santana on the verge of falling asleep herself, following her other arm down she saw it clasped tightly around Quinn holding her into Rachel's side, pushing her head down resting it under Rachel's chin. Leaning down she placed a gentle kiss to Santana's forehead gripping her girl tighter to her, she closed her eyes relishing in the warmth of the cocoon that the three other girls created.

"Sleep tight guys" she whispered before slowly succumbing to sleep herself.

_So that's the completion of the fourth one-shot in the 'Happy Days' series. Hope you like it, this sort of thing won't happen very often or maybe ever again where it comes to have a four way, but I figured since it's the fourth in the series I figured a four way would be appropriate. So let me know what you think, this is completely unbeta'd and relatively raw, I'm having a tough time getting over a bit of a block. I started shot 5 already, I don't know how long it will take to get the _


End file.
